Chances
by superxXxSAMURAI
Summary: Working at the Red Dragon restaurant is a good job for Zoro with decent hours and pay as well as spectacular lunches when he's on a break, but when a late night delivery to the apartment complex he lives in gains him a meeting with Luffy's new friend which is some guy named Usopp, Zoro struggles to the uncharted seas he knows to be "love" and "relationships".


Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece in any way shape or form.

Hey there! Thanks for taking the time out to read this multi-chapter fanfiction.

I have no idea where this is going, but I usually just free write and it goes from there. I will be updating either every day or every other day for the most part unless I'm busy.

* * *

Working at the _Red Dragon_ reminded him of home. It was an authentic Japanese take-out and delivery restaurant with all of the sounds, smells, and colors that made Zoro think of Japan - maybe, it even made him a little homesick, but for the most part, he could push the feeling away until he was back at his apartment. It gave off a distinctly _Japanese_ impression from the hanging paper lanterns and the huge red dragon painted on the roof on the outside to the actual inside that was much more impressive not that most customers came there to marvel at the interior design. Lots of people were in and out, taking their food to go or ordering it to their houses late at night; however, sometimes maybe half the tables at the Red Dragon were full three times a week. The food was amazing, to be honest, but just talking about it wasn't enough - it had to be _experienced_.

Some people just wanted the food which was why Zoro was using his motorcycle to deliver some late night orders as the Red Dragon's _only_ reliable deliverer (even though he also worked in the kitchen in the back). It was a wonder as to how he made it to all the places he needed to get to with how bad his sense of direction usually was, but the green haired man simply chalked it up to _needing his job_ and that it was probably that determination to keep his job which got him where he was supposed to be. The moon was high in the sky, a full one this night, bringing back memories of a scrawny, dark haired girl who had claimed that one day she'd be the best at kendo. He had had that dream, too, until she died one day.

Scowling a bit at the fact that he allowed those memories to resurface, he focused on the last order in the large insulated bag which sat on his back, buckled over his shoulder and across his chest. The last order had simply been a couple of boxes of shrimp-fried rice, a few egg rolls, and some shrimp tempura; it could feed four people, at least. Slowing down as the light began to change from green to yellow, he stopped completely once it turned red and rested back on his bike. Taking one hand off of the right handle, he reached up to palm his dark helmet for a moment as cars passed back and forth or turned onto the street Zoro was on. Luckily, there wasn't any cars on either side of him, so he could afford to be a bit speedy; it was a thrill seeing just how far he could push it if there weren't any cops around, but he wasn't stupid - not by a long shot.

He eventually returned his hand to the handlebar, gripping it tightly just as the light changed back to green and merged with the bit of traffic that was now ahead of him. Speeding up a bit when he had a chance, he got behind a small sedan that was going slow as hell and then went around them, infuriating the old blond haired man that was driving - not that Zoro cared. To be honest, that old man had seemed familiar, but now wasn't the time to be thinking about stuff like that. His turn was quickly coming up.

Putting on his turn signal, he made a left turn on Dallum Street and drove a bit slower, taking note of the addresses on the left as he passed them since those were the even numbers.

1480... 1478... 1476...

Carefully driving around a huge pair of trucks that had parked on both ends of the streets - idiots was what those drivers were! - he continued down the street, passing another.

1474... 1472... 1470 - ah, there it was.

Pulling into one of two available parking spots near the sea-green complex apartment named New World Apartments - despite the fact that it was sort of dark on this street itself there was a light shining on the sign in which the name was easily visible and sat near the complex's entrance - he parked in front of a somewhat old, but clean white sedan and behind even older bright blue convertible that seemed to be in great shape before turning the bike off. Hoping off said bike, he took off the bag and retrieved the large, brown paper bag inside with the order attached before putting the bag back on. With the paper bag in his arms, he headed into the lone building. He hadn't exactly been surprised when he realized the last order was actually at the apartment complex where he lived because Luffy had ordered, and he was basically a bottomless pit. The idiot shouldn't have any money though as Zoro remembered that the teen had spent a big chuck of his earnings when they (Luffy, himself, Sanji, Nami, Robin, Franky, and Chopper) had went out to eat last week.

He headed up the stairs, remembering that the apartment was on the second floor, almost near the end of the hall - _Door B, Number 20 _to be exact. Why Luffy was ordering from that apartment, Zoro didn't know, but recently he had been talking about some new friend he had made of one of the other tenants - an Usopp or something - so maybe Luffy had badgered the guy into having a sleep over. The shit cook wouldn't be too happy knowing that Luffy was eating "shitty take-out" which brought a scowl to Zoro's face because Sanji had never even tried it before proclaiming it to be shitty just like everything else accept his precious _French_ cooking; he was a good cook though - Zoro couldn't disagree about that. Meals were usually on time and plentiful unless the blonde was in some girly mood.

Shaking his head to clear his idle thoughts, he glanced around at the doors he was near before walking a little faster when he realized the apartment in question wasn't but a few more steps away. Once he was standing in front of the door, he knocked somewhat loudly and thought he heard some voices, praying to god that Luffy wouldn't answer it first. He was prone to tackling him out of nowhere, and if he managed to _spill_ the order, he was going to kick his ass into next week. Straining his ears to hear anything else, he immediately stepped back when someone began to fiddle with the locks and pulled the door open, allowing Zoro to come face-to-face with ...

... the guy that Luffy knew who was probably _Usopp._

...Face-to-hair was a better way to explain it though Zoro couldn't help but think as he struggled to take in a breath. Aside from a slightly elongated nose and a triangular goatee, the guy had really long, springy curls (which fell past his shoulders some) that were a mixture of auburn, dark brown, and even some streaks of copper - it literally covered the entire upper half of his face which was a look that Zoro was sure some rock stars would die to have since Usopp was pulling it off really well; he was only half dressed though, wearing a pair of boots and denim jeans that clung to his hips and legs, but his smooth, golden brown torso was bare. Judging from his arms and torso alone, he was a lot more muscular than Luffy, but not to the extent that Zoro himself was.

Seeing the brunet's lips move, he inwardly berated himself for staring and spoke, clearing his throat.

"Seventeen dollars and fifty cents is your total," he spoke, slipping into the usual delivery boy mode. "You had the shrimp-fried rice, egg rolls, and shrimp tempura right?"

"ZOOOROOO," Luffy interrupted before Usopp could get a word in and peeked out from behind the open door, grinning widely as he eyed the huge paper bag in the green haired man's arms. "MEEEEAT!"

Usopp seemed accustomed to this as well as having so much hair in his face and responded to the question with a chuckle - a nice sound in Zoro's opinion - at Luffy's antics ("Meat meat meat!").

"Yeah, hold on," he replied, sticking a hand into his right pocket and fished out twenty dollar bill, rubbing the back of his neck lightly. "The change isn't much, but thanks for getting here so quickly! Luffy was getting ready to die of hunger, I think."

"Oh, eh, alright," Zoro replied with a nod, forcing himself to speak and not just stare some more; sure, it wasn't much, but it helped. He'd just have to remember to have it tagged onto his pay.

Taking the twenty, he tucked it away in his left pants' pocket before handing over the bag to Usopp who took it with a grateful grin - his teeth were a nice, pretty white Zoro couldn't help but take notice of - and turned his attention to Luffy as the brunet headed back into his apartment; Zoro would be lying he had said he hadn't had to force himself not to take a peek at what Usopp looked like from behind. He was still working after all, and Luffy was still peeking from behind the door like an idiot.

"Are you staying over here tonight Luffy?" he asked, frowning a bit. If he wasn't, that would mean he'd have to get up to open the door later on after he got off from work and really, he didn't want to - he was tired enough as it was. "I don't want to get up and have to open the door for you later on when I'm trying to sleep."

Making a thinking expression, he appeared a bit stressed as he tapped his chin making "aah" and "hmm" noises before finally giving up and turned to Usopp who was now in the kitchen from what Zoro could see - briefly, that is.

"USOPP CAN I STAY TONIGHT?" he yelled, making Zoro cringe at the volume of his voice.

"Geez! Other people are sleeping idiot, but yeah!"

"I'm staying Zoro!"

Eye twitching from pure annoyance - he had heard for himself, so why Luffy had needed to even tell him that was beyond him - he sighed heavily and left, not missing the subtle click of the door closing behind him. Hurrying back down the hall and eventually out of the complex, he walked over to his bike - mentally, he had noticed that it had gotten colder - and climbed on, starting it up quickly. Revving it up for just a moment, he pulled out into the street when he didn't see any cars and made a u-turn, going back the way he came.

With the moon in sight once more, Zoro couldn't help but think what a lucky bastard Luffy was - not that he knew the teen's orientation or anything.

And when he finally shuffled towards his bed and laid down, he was asleep before his head hit the pillow, snoring loudly to boot.


End file.
